The Administrative Core is responsible for a number of important activities related to the COBRE program, including organization ofthe annual symposium, the seed grant program, and communication with the oversight committees (EAC and lAC). Dr. West will direct the Administrative Core and will be responsible for all administrative functions ofthe COBRE program. She will be assisted by the Associate Program Director, Dr. Gillian Air, and a full-time staff assistant who will help manage financial and programmatic aspects ofthe Center. Funds to subsidize the user fees of the research core facilities by Junior Investigators will come from the Administrative Core.